Sugar Cubes
by thejrush
Summary: For Day 2 of Brittana Week. Harry Potter/Hogwarts crossover. Fifth year Hufflepuff and Slytherin share Transfiguration on Monday mornings and Santana's table partner has been making her nervous lately.


Trying my hand at Day 2 for Brittana week because maybe this is what I need to get me out of my writer's block and back to The Hardest Year. Also Hogwarts. And this is shamelessly cheesy.

D/C: Once upon a time there was a fangirl who didn't own anything except the laptop upon which she typed her stories, and a small pile of work clothes and workout clothes. She most certainly did not own any of the characters from Glee, Harry Potter, or the universes contained in either series.

Santana sighed, twirling her wand in lazy circles in front of her pile of sugar cubes. They were supposed to be transfiguring them into a pile of grapes, but Santana's eyes kept wandering to her table partner.

Slytherin's double Transfiguration with Hufflepuff this year had been a source of unending frustration for Santana, mostly because Professor McGonagall hadn't like her since third year, when she and Puckerman cast Adherence Hexes on the seats of all the chairs on the Gryffindor side of the classroom. The other part of her frustration stemmed from the Hufflepuff fifth year who'd declared them table partners on the first day of class.

Brittany was supposedly from Ottery-St-Catchpole, but Santana had no memory of her at all. She was fairly certain such startling aquamarine eyes would've caught her attention back then, as well as her bubbling laughter. The distraction of the day was Brittany's laughter as she struggled with her sugar cubes, taking it in stride when they turned a moldy purple color and grew mushy. She looked up and grinned at Santana.

"I'm terrible at this," she said sheepishly, her eyes bright . "How are you doing?" There was a small pop, and Santana's sugar cubes turned into a pile of powdered sugar. Startled, she turned her attention back to her task. She felt her face flush furiously at Brittany's laughter.

"Maybe you should stick to Charms and I should stick to Divination," Brittany suggested. Santana took the hint, casting a spell to clean the mess off their desks before she stood to get another set of sugar cubes.

"Professor, we need more cubes," Santana said, approaching Professor McGonagall warily. McGonagall sniffed, staring down her nose at the young Slytherin and casting a glance at the table.

"Perhaps you should pay more attention to your assignments, Miss Lopez," she said curtly, conjuring a small plate of sugar cubes, "and less on your classmates."

Setting her jaw, Santana returned to the table and plunked their sugar cubes on the worn desk.

"Maybe if we try together," Brittany suggested. "If you remember the words, I'll remember the wand movements."

She reached over and took Santana's wand hand in hers, their shoulders touching. The back of Santana's neck burned when Brittany hooked her elbow over Santana's for stability.

"Relax," she giggled, "I can't help you if you keep your elbow all stiff like that."

Santana swallowed back ten inappropriate replies before she finally released the tension in her arm, exchanging it for clenching her right hand over the hem of her skirt. She spoke the words of the spell while Brittany guided her through the motions. Suddenly, in place of their sugar cubes was a small bunch of grapes. Brittany gave a small cheer, raising their wand hands in victory.

"That was great!" she said. "Maybe we should practice together more."

Santana ducked her head, mumbling about Quidditch practice and Charms lessons before wriggling her hand free. Brittany's face fell just as Professor McGonagall passed by their desk.

"Very good," she said, giving them a cool nod, "Miss Pierce and Miss Lopez have raised the bar, students. They've put their grapes back on the bunch. You are dismissed, and if you would, please take this plant to Professor Sprout on your way back to your dormitories. Her Advanced Herbology students are working on projects involving magically created plants."

She paused, pursing her lips as she looked them up and down. "And ten points to both your houses."

Santana stood, nodding silently. She scooped up her bag and the tiny grapevine before hurrying from the room. Brittany caught up with her on the Grand Staircase.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked, reaching for Santana's free hand. Jumping away, Santana whirled.

"That was really great," Brittany continued, "Professor McGonagall hardly ever gives out points to Slytherin. We were awesome."

"You did all the important work," Santana said, looking down at the grapes in her hand. "Sorry, you should take this to Professor Sprout. She's your Head of House, right?"

Brittany set her jaw and looped her arm through Santana's elbow. "We're going to take it to Professor Sprout because you did half of the work, too. Besides, you have Quidditch practice _now_, so you're going that way anyways."

Santana sighed, but allowed Brittany to drag her through the Entrance Hall, their arms still linked. They walked in silence, and Santana felt Brittany's eyes on her face.

"What?" she groaned finally, turning to meet Brittany's gaze. Brittany flashed her a smile and pecked her cheek. Santana jumped away from Brittany, sputtering incoherently.

"What are you doing?" she asked, glancing around. Most of the students milling through the Entrance Hall were Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs, and they were partially hidden by one of the giant boar statues that flanked the doors. Sighing in relief, Santana turned her full glare on Brittany. The Hufflepuff simply smiled, stepping into Santana's personal space.

"You're really pretty," Brittany confessed in a whisper against Santana's ear. "For a Slytherin."


End file.
